happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Fenton/Phantom
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, AKA '''Danny Phantom '''is a crossover character from the series, Danny Phantom. Character Info Danny is a tan squrriel who is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarassment about his parents. Unlike them, though, he is afraid of anyone discovering his hard-to-control ghost powers, making him go from being a "geek" to a "freak." Not even sure about how to use his powers, Danny simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. Over time, Danny gains confidence in himself and his abilities. He isn't scared of fighting ghosts, usually taunting them and putting all of his energy into fighting them off. He also gradually finds Dash more annoying and troublesome. As he faces more villains and bigger threats, Danny accepts that it's his responsibility to save those in need of help, sometimes endangering himself to do so. On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. This might lead him to use his ghost powers to take revenge on bullies, cheat on a test, or even just ignore an impending situation so that he can enjoy something. When someome like Sam tries to warn him about his actions, Danny can be ignorant and disagreeable, only to find out he was wrong later. Despite these issues, once Danny figures out what he has caused, he works hard to set things right, whether it be apologizing or saving the day. Trivia *Danny might have a crush on Sam Manson. *He is a certificated Junior Astronaut. *Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought. Sometimes he has the desires to use his powers on bullies but, like Spider-Man, as he begins to mature, he become more responsible of his duties as a superhero. Most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his appearance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart. *The only historical quote that he actually knows is "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" from Franklin D. Roosevelt. *Danny hated the holidays due to his parents constant bickering over Santa's existence, leading Danny in a situation when his parents didn't pay attention. Gallery Danny Phantom.png|Danny in his ghost form Category:Squirrels Category:Fan Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Heroes Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Halfa Category:Nickelodeon's characters